Come Together
by SammIAmm
Summary: This is a story about Blaine and Kurt from Glee :


Kurt checks his phone after it softly buzzes in his jacket pocket during the last block of Friday at Dalton.

_Dinner at my house tonight. Meeting my parents. No objections ;)-B_

Kurt's heart skips a beat. He knows that Blaine's parents are divorced. He hopes that Blaine meant his moms' house. Blaine had a troubled past; and although Kurt will always be there for Blaine, he's a little frightened. Blaine had explained the story to him not long after they met.

More than 4 years ago, After his sister Rayne left and his brother Shane moved to boarding high school, Blaine practically lived at his middle school, and Blaine's father, Wayne Anderson, traveled for business frequently. People were rarely home unless they had to be. The Anderson mother, Loraine, thought it would be a nice idea to adopt another, younger child. They had the money and she hated being all alone in such a big house for most of the time. After proposing the idea, which everyone loved, they thought it would be best to adopt a child who was a little older and in foster care-someone who might not be adopted unless it was them.  
>After visiting many children, the Anderson family met with Katie-Mae and Elaina-Jane. The charming ten year old twins would be perfect additions to the family-even though adopting two was not the initial plan. But the family fell in love with them, and couldn't bear to not adopt both girls. Casually, Elaina mentioned they had a third, younger sister named Eponine whom they called Poni for short. Elaina was clearly the most mature and took good care of her siblings but was slightly quieter than her sisters. She had medium length brown hair and a huge smile that lit up the room. Katie was tall, thin, blonde and athletic. She had a loveable personality and was fun to spend time with. Eponine was an adorable 4 year old who loved to play dolls and was so easy to hug. Not long after-the three girls became Andersons.<p>

Blaine talked so highly about his sisters-he loves them so much. When Blailne met his new sisters for the first time, he was only twelve. Rayne and Shane instantly connected with Katie- they all played in the yard together that afternoon. Though Rayne and Shane were frequently away, they came home more frequently to spend time with Katie and the family. Blaine grew attached to the much less athletic Elaina-and found that they shared many things in common including music. He was two years older than she- and being awkward and lanky, he enjoyed the company of someone that he could just talk to without judgment or hiding-unlike his siblings who treated him like a baby, his father who treated him like a punching bag, his mother who was oblivious. Blaine said he always had a special connection with Elaina, even though he loved all of his siblings equally. And there was Eponine- Blaine said playing anything with her made both of them –happy.

Kurt responds to the text.

_Okay, which house?_

He knew that the divorce was necessary. About six months after the adoption of the three girls finalized- their new father was driving Elaina and Poni to dance class. Blaine explained that his mother insisted that each of her children play some sort of sport. Rayne and Katie were field hockey players, Blaine was a fencer, and Shane, Elaina and Poni danced. On this one particular day, Wayne Anderson was not feeling well-and getting in a car was not the best thing to do. Nobody but him knew-he had headphones in and was wearing dark sunglasses and had a habit of hiding his emotions very well. The girls got in the back of the car, smiling and chatting while fastening their seatbelts. The dance studio was about a fifteen minute drive from their house. The radio was on, playing "It's Not My Time" by Three Doors Down as the car sped out of control into a concrete wall. Blaine said Elaina didn't like to talk about that day. He said that she told him that it all went so fast-the airbags deployed, she sat very still but screaming to her family and never hearing a response. Elaina had permanent hearing damage, so with all the noise of the sirens she wasn't capable of hearing her sister screaming, and then not screaming at all. Eponine's car seat was not fastened correctly-evidently catching her necklace which suffocated her to death. The car was totaled. Mr. Anderson only had a few scratches-but a blood alcohol level far too high and a jail sentence for killing his own daughter. It was a horrible event-a five year old filled with love and life-killed because her adoptive father had a slip up. Inevitably, the Andersons were divorced and he was sent to jail for two years.

Kurt's phone vibrates again, and he checks the new message from Blaine.

_We will pick up Lainey from Dad's house where you can meet Stacy-then go to Mom's for dinner. Sound good? -B_

Out of jail and living in a condo not far from Blaine's mom's house, Wayne was doing much better. He was regularly taking anger management classes for his previous domestic abuse and regularly spent time checking in with his rehabilitation mentor. He had a much younger girlfriend, who he seemed to really like despite the fact that she was not much older than his daughter Rayne. Although they were not married, she was going to have his child and they are ecstatic. Kurt will have the pleasure of meeting and seeing the situation for himself. After the divorce, Blaine's aunt and his mother's sister, Lauren, moved in with his mother. Blaine told Kurt how Aunt Lauren was divorced and never had but dearly loves being with children. So, his plump aunt who constantly wore hideous sweaters became an elementary school teacher and lives with her sister and her children.

After the final bell, Kurt was walking to his car when his phone began to ring and vibrate. Jumping a little, due to the startling noise, he smiled when he saw that the caller was Blaine.

"Hello darling," Kurt says as he put the sleek phone to his ear.

"Didja get my text?" Blaine inquires, but he clearly didn't care whether or not he got a response, he just wanted to hear Kurt's voice.

"Yes, yes I did. Sorry I didn't respond, I-"  
>"I don't care what your excuse is. But I do love you." Kurt's heart melts; he really had the best boyfriend ever.<p>

"What time do you wanna pick me up?" he asks.

"Well let's see, how about six? That way we can go to my dad's get Elaina, introduce you quickly and leave for dinner at my mom's which will be around seven." Blaine lists, he had thought of everything.  
>"My master planner," Kurt swoons.<p>

"You know it." Blaine retorts.

"Bye, love you and see you then."  
>"Can't wait to see what you're wearing." Blaine teases, knowing Kurt will look fabulous, since he always does.<p>

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too," And they hung up. Kurt had a lot of planning to do in order to get his outfit just so.


End file.
